


A Conversation Between The Author and Their Creation

by torinokomachi



Series: Muse's Library [4]
Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, I'm an art major student so Re:CREATORS spoke so well to me, In which Middle Ground's Izuku met the author and they have some self inspection talk is the basis, Though I'm sort of conflicted with how it ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: If you can communicate with your creations, what will you say? (A Pseudo Re:CREATORS crossover. Contains Self-insert via Author appearing as herself)





	A Conversation Between The Author and Their Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Something I typed while I started watching Re:CREATORS recently and listening to the show's first opening, Gravity Wall as I write this. You can listen to it for this story's mood if you'd like.  
> I had this mindset for a long while about creations even before watching the show so I have a liking to Re:CREATORS as a whole.  
> I put this at the start of the story to give some warnings because this Midoriya Izuku will be the Izuku from my BNHA fic, Middle Ground.  
> Writing about yourself felt like writing a diary. But it's also refreshing and healing.  
> That said, here we go!

It was a lazy night when he popped up at her room at home.

He stared at her. And she stared back.

“Uh...” She lamely started.

He asked first. “First, where am I? Is this Japan?”

She replies, in English, since for some reason, he spoke in English. “This... isn't Japan. And you're in my house.”

“...What.”

“Also... you're... Midoriya Izuku...?”

Okay, wrong question.

He pretty much freaked. Confirming her suspicion to who he is.

“How did you know my name!?”

...Better tell the truth.

“...I have an answer but... you might not like it...”

* * *

Izuku freaked. Of course he is.

It's not everyday that you got told that you're fictional in some other world.

She raised her hands. “I'm as confused as you are, if it helps. By all means, we're not exactly supposed to meet.”

“Then why am I here?”

She gave a hum in thought. Muttering. “If we go by Re:CREATORS logic, then it had to do with an attachment that I, as a creator of my own, have with the story you are supposed to be in...” She turned to him. “I have a question, are you really quirkless?”

Izuku raised a brow. “No. My quirk is enmity.”

She's now staring at him with wide eyes. “You're the Izuku from the story I was working on...”

“...huh?”

“...Would you like a read?”

“Yes please.” He agreed and she let him sit and read the story that she had posted over at the site.

He finished reading and mumbled.

“Alright, so this is unbelievable but she's telling the truth about the situation but if what she says about an attachment to the series is true then is that why I'm here? What else can she do as the creator of myself? Also I'm supposed to be speaking in Japanese but I ended up speaking English to her in this world, is it because of the fact that the media was written in English instead of Japanese? Wait, if I'm a creation and she's the creator, then are we like parent and child-”

“I'd like to think I'm your adoptive family than a biological parent since I'm just someone who created you as a secondary creation.” She cut him off from his mumbling. It's partially true after all, she doesn't own him, Horikoshi Kouhei is his true creator, though she own the idea and the universe this Izuku lived in.

He looked sheepish. “Sorry about that. I guess that makes sense... can I ask, what is actual me like? I mean, the one by the actual creator. Sir Horikoshi?”

“Well... first of all, you're really quirkless, but you inherit One For All before your entrance to Yuuei.”

He nodded. Urging her to continue. “Your relationship with Bakugou is a lot worse than the one you had with him. Being bullied for a long time has a huge toll on actual you's mental state. There's a lot I can list but... would you like some spoilers?”

He shook his head. “Nah, no thanks. There are probably some things that may make me feel down about things I want to happen.”

“I can understand. Sometimes, you can't always have what you want.”

“Well...” Izuku trailed. “Speaking of wants, what were you actually planning when you wrote my story?”

At that, she sat down on her bed. “Personally... I wanted to write the idea of such a world existing and also do some exploration of several themes and points. Asides that, I also do it for myself. Showing that I exist somewhere in the world, and show my passion.”

She gave out a mirthless chuckle. “To be honest, I really have no other reason asides that. Most of it is because I want to write it out and it's fun. Sometimes, I'd rather draw than write, writing often made me cringe because I'm sort of embarassed at how I started as some typical fangirl who wants some romance as a get away from reality. Right now, I'm starting to see even bigger pictures and sides of the world and I really want to explore and imagine how it felt, and write those imaginations here. They're... they're not really things I experience but I learn enough and read enough to think through of an analysis to how these happen and all that and in short, it felt like a practice to prepare me for my chosen carreer.”

“Hmm... when those writing stopped being fun for you?”

She paused. “I'm... honestly not sure. I still write sometimes, but it's not for the same enjoyment I had back when I started. And it's all mostly for learning experiences. It's partly because right now, I had more fun outside of writing. But sometimes, I feel like I have no idea of what I really want to do.”

Izuku nods. “I guess I can understand where you're coming from...” Izuku stared down at his bandaged hand.

“Even with this quirk you gave me as your creation, I'm not sure if I do want to be a hero with it or be something else. Will I still be a great hero even if my quirk can be dangerous? Or do I take another route? I want to go take a path of a hero for now but maybe I'll be conflicted with what I want to be due to my past as an underground fighter...”

She stood up from sitting at her bed and went stood in front of Izuku, her legs kneeling a bit so she can look at him in the eye. “You know... I always think that even if you don't always succeed and make mistakes, what matters is the heart. But sometimes... that advice hardly worked that well to me because I feel like I'm on dumps sometimes regardless... even so, I think that would have applied more to you than me when you get back to your world later.”

Izuku's mouths part ways to form an “Oh” before smiling. “Thanks... I guess you're not too bad of a creator yourself.”

She chuckled. “I try Izuku, I try.”

“I suppose that's over and done with.” A foreign voice talks to them and they turned. In front of them was a lady with black hair, her eyes are like the azure skies and wears what seemed to be a traditional old dress.

She had an inkling to who she was, after all, she's another of her creations. “You're...”

“Yes, I'm Aparajita, but I'm not here to talk to you, I'm here to take Midoriya back to his world.” She turns to the green haired boy. Who looks stupefied at the claim. “I... I can come home?”

Aparajita nods. “Yes. Well, by all means, creations like you and I, are not supposed to meet, but there was a pickle with the dimensional barrier due to the events that led to Altair to appear in the Re:CREATORS universe so your appearance in our creators world makes it possible for you to appear in front of the creator.”

“Ah... I see...”

Aparajita looks at her. “It's nice to meet you miss, but I had to cut it short since we're returning to our respective worlds soon.”

“Wait wait, where are you from?” Izuku wonders.

She admitted sheepishly. “Well... Aparajita is from my older works, but I kinda put it on hold because of a need for revision.”

“Ah, so it's like adding some finishing touches for the finalized and finished product!”

“Something like that.”

“Well, if you're done. I'd be opening the gate of return now.” Aparajita murmurs chants after telling them, an insignia appears in front of them.

Aparajita looked back. “I can hold off for a few moments if you wish to talk for a little while, but please make it quick, I can't hold it off for long.”

“It's fine miss Aparajita. I don't plan to talk for long.” Izuku said and turned to her.

“One last question, what ending do you wish to write for your stories?”

She answers. “That's hard to say. It depends on what I think is fitting, but in the end, I think everyone loves a happy ending in a story, though I think that at times, it needs to be earned. So if you want an answer, there will be some tough times, but you'll earn your happy ending in one way or another, regardless.”

Izuku smiles. “Thanks, that's all I need to know!”

He stepped towards the gave, giving her one last look and waved. “Bye!”

And he entered the gate.

* * *

“He's gone, huh.”

“This may as well feel like a dream to you.” Aparajita comments, soon taking a step near the gate but not before she turned.

“I know you're not exactly satisfied with how you write us, but nevertheless, we all feel the passion and care you poured while creating us, so remember that passion as you revise our world, alright?”

“...Alright, I'll note that.”

Aparajita gave her a nod before she disappeared along with the gate as soon as she walked into it.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku found himself back at his room, there's still some All Might memorabilia he had kept as a child plus the additions the things he had bought for a new hobby and activity he picked up over the years.

He was reminded of the conversation earlier. Of a young adult girl who wrote his story in another world and a sort of god.

He's not sure if that's a dream or if it's real, but it felt too realistic to be real.

He wasn't sure what the future will hold, but from her answer, he's sure that things will work out.

His lips form an upward curve. Smiling serenely at the soon to become distant memory and event.

 


End file.
